Abstract Dr. Thompson as PD/ PI will be partnering on this project with New Mexico State University (NMSU), a Minority Serving Institution (MSI), and has assembled a strong team of faculty, staff and subject matter experts (SMEs) with experience in produce safety, instructional design and performance assessment for adult learners. This project will address the following specific training aims identified in the RFA: 1) Design and develop DHRD's new FSMA Produce Safety training program to include goals, objectives, learning outcomes and competencies utilizing the instructional design approach outlined in the RFA; and 2) Update DHRD's Produce Farm Investigations training program to include goals, objectives, learning outcomes and competencies utilizing the instructional design approach outlined in the RFA. The project team will address these two aims with the assistance of subject matter experts (SMEs) with specific expertise in the produce food safety arena and with direct knowledge and involvement in other initiatives related to FSMA produce safety good agricultural practices (GAPs), inspections and investigations. The deliverables identified below will have the expected outcome of supporting the implementation of FSMA requirements to enhance produce food safety in the United States through development of a high quality and comprehensive training program tied to job competencies. The aims will be achieved through the following specific deliverables: A. Development of produce safety inspectional and investigational job task analysis and definition of job competencies for all course levels; B. Development of Entry Level Produce Specific Web Course; C. Development of Produce Specific Web Course on Good Agricultural Practices (GAPs); D. Development of Advanced Level Course Series on Food Safety Considerations for Inspection of Produce Establishments to include 3 Web Courses (one each on Sprouts, Leafy Greens, and Vegetables) and 1 Instructor Led Course; E. Development of Application for Smart Phones and Tablets on Produce Production Practices and GAPs; and F. Revision and Updating of Technical Specialist Level Instructor Led Course on Produce Farm Outbreak Investigations.